Exercise treadmills are very popular for indoor aerobic exercise sessions. An exercise treadmill can be used regardless of the weather conditions outdoors. In addition, some people like to be distracted during the exercise session, thus, exercise treadmills are often desired to be positioned in a living area near a television set, perhaps setting a goal of working through a half-hour program.
Unfortunately, conventional treadmills require a relatively large area of living space. A conventional exercise treadmill is about five to six feet long and two to three feet wide, thus occupying ten or more square feet of living space. There has been a long-felt need for an improved exercise treadmill that is capable of being folded-up, whereby it is less obtrusive and requires much less living space. There has been also been a need for a treadmill that can be stored in a closet or other small space, brought out from time to time for an exercise session, and then returned to the closet out of the living area.